


Not Again

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif barely even registered the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

Grif barely even registered the pain. Mostly, he only realized what happened when the force of the bullet had knocked him to the ground and he heard Simmons shouting his name. He had been making his way to the tunnel, carrying the wounded Sarge with him, when it had happened. Somehow, he knew that he wasn’t going to make it back.

            He opened his eyes, moving his head as little as possible to make sure that at least Simmons and the others had gotten away. No such luck. He could still see Simmons and Tucker fighting to get back into the canyon to get to them. He could vaguely hear his own name, mixed with the sounds of Tucker calling for Wash. Grif felt a spike of panic go through him as he watched Simmons elbow the man holding him back, running forward into open fire.

            Tucker followed close behind, taking out the few men who were still shooting at them. Most of the enemy had given up, not expecting anyone to show up again. Simmons dropped to his knees next to Grif, grabbing his shoulders and, with strength no one knew he had, began hauling Grif back towards the cave.

            Grif watched Tucker run passed them, dropping to his knees next to Wash. Three of the rebel soldiers ran out after him, one covering Tucker, one grabbing Sarge, and the other covering Simmons.

            Somehow, the maroon soldier got Grif into the cave, Caboose helping to get him inside. The orange soldier felt Simmons take his helmet off, and suddenly the lights were too bright and he could feel a cool breeze on his sweaty hair. He watched as Tucker got there, carrying an almost unconscious Wash with him, and another soldier brought in Sarge soon after. He could hear Felix shouting that they had to close off the cave, and Caboose took his turn, shouting at Freckles to “shake.”

            The cave rumbled and Grif closed his eyes, shielding his face from the dust cloud that rose up as a wall of rocks tumbled in front of them. They could finally relax, take a deep breath. And that was when Grif noticed that Simmons also had his helmet off. And he was crying.

            “Dude, are you ok?” His voice was slightly raspy and he coughed, gasping in pain as he felt the wound in his side again. He didn’t think it was fatal, but it did hurt.

            Simmons continued to stare at him, barely even thinking about the people around them before he leaned in and kissed him. It was brief and watery, and Simmons pulled back to wipe the tears from his eye, watching Grif’s shocked expression.

            “I’m not going through that again. This isn’t going to be another Sidewinder. I’m not losing you.”

            Grif stared at him, watching as he put his helmet back on and called to a few rebels. They picked him up and he saw stars. It took him less than a minute to black out.


End file.
